Crash
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Paradise was open, life is god for the pack. Amber was on vacation with her family, when their car crashes and her life will change forever. Tsume/OC Cover was googled, link inside
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and thank you**

**Chap 1 - prologue **

Paradise has been opened, the wolves reborn and gained their memories. On the outskirts of Tokyo lies a small town and across a large forest and a small mountain range lies another. The forest is called Paradise Forest and within it lives the pack of legendary wolves who searched for paradise and another who is combination of many packs who did not.

The wolves of the Paradise pack have thrived, Hige and Blue, Cheza and Kiba and the two bachelors Tsume and Toboe. Tsume has somewhat mellowed out a bit and is now a little less reserved. After all with Toboe running around him all day, who wouldn't be?

As you can see, our story does not start at the beginning with the legendary wolves, but what happens in it is just as important. After all, we know the beginning but what about the middle or the end? Our story begins on a sunny, yet cold afternoon, a young woman was in the car with her family on a tamer part of the mountains. They're driving, it's the daughters, their mother, father, aunt and cousin all in a Yukon. One daughter is not getting along with her cousin, they had a fight before the car ride began. As the large family was driving down a winding road, something darted out in front of the car and the Aunt- who was driving- swerved to avoid it and the car crashed.

Now our tale shall begin...


	2. The brat of the hour

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2- The brat of the hour**

I blinked, the realization hit me that I was sideways and leaning on my sister. Our car window was above us and cracked, but not broken, amazing considering that all the others were shattered. I heard my mom and aunt calling out and my father struggling to get out of his seat. The door above me was thrown open and I felt my father's arms pick me up after struggling with the seatbelt,"Daddy," I groaned.

My dad set me on the ground,"it's okay princess, your mother has your sister. Everyone else is okay... Does anything hurt?"

"N-no..." I got out,"I think I'm just in shock."

Dad set me on the ground away from the car, which started to groan and was soon upside down because it had fallen over fro it's sideways state. I watched as my dad went over and quietly talked with my mother and aunt while my sister and cousin huddled together by a big tree. I bit my lip, of course they'd be together. My sister and I might be a few years younger than our cousin, but my sister follows her everywhere like a baby duckling and she acts like her, a spoiled little brat.

I glanced around near me and started to salvage my things, a blue thermal coat, some gloves my backpack that had the food in it that I had picked up at the last gas station. I stuffed some clothes from my suitcase (which was lying just right next to the trunk of the car) and zipped it up. I glanced up, mom and dad were arguing,"I really think we should stay here," my mother said sternly.

"But if we head up toward the road there's bound to be more people," my dad rebuked.

My aunt rolled her eyes,"Why don't all the adults go up there, I'll leave Emma in charge," Emma, my nineteen year old cousin, perked up at the mention of her name. Great, this is so NOT what I needed. I found the case of water that had been thrown about fifty feet from the car, and salvaged all the plastic bottles that hadn't busted. A few were bent but they'd work. My aunt was still talking,"That way we'll have a responsible person in charge of the three," I snorted under my breath, responsible my butt! The girl couldn't keep a PLANT alive let alone one eighteen year old and one seventeen year old.

Emma and Abby- my sister- were ecstatic,"Oh of course I'll watch the other two," Emma smiled,"They'll be fine in my hands! Just go ahead and try to find help."

My mom was a bit unsure at first but she eventually gave in,"Fine. But behave girls!"

"Yes mom," my sister and I both said. I went over and sat down underneath a tree a little ways away from the car while I watched as my sister and cousin talking excitedly as our parents slowly walked towards the road.

Emma smiled smugly at me,"So Amber, are you going to be mean and ugly this entire trip?"

"I was not being mean not ugly earlier Emma,"I replied shortly,"I was simply stating a fact- Nothing more nor less."

Emma's face dropped,"Then why don't you apologize!"

"Excuse me?"

Emma stood up and started stalking over to me,"What you said was RUDE! I want you to apologize!"

I glanced up at her,"I wasn't in the wrong Emma. All I said was that you were being a little bratty and judgmental. Someone had to tell you because everyone knows your mother enables you- I was trying to save your public reputation."

Emma' pretty little face contorted into anger and her blonde hair started to come out of its braid as she became even more frazzled,"AMBER," Abby yelled at me. I rolled my eyes, despite being my sister I knew she'd try and take Emma's side. She desperately wanted to be Emma's sister, but she had to settle for me. And she hated it.

I stood up,"I'm going on the other side of the car until you two calm down," I grabbed my bag and started walking around the front of the upside down car when I froze. Something big, gray and furry was digging around the back passenger side door. I gulped and was about to start back tracking when I heard Emma's annoying voice,"What is WRONG with you!? You are SOOOO inconsiderate!"

The furry thing looked up at me and that's when I realized it was a wolf. It showed its teeth and gave me a small growl. I dropped to the ground instantly, and I heard Emma ranting about me to Abby.

The wolf stared at me and then started sniffing the air. I remembered the beef jerky in my bag and carefully set it down on the ground,"Hello there," the wolf pricked his ears at my voice. I looked him over, his gray coat was dull and he had an X shaped scar on his chest it reminded me of something, but I ignored it,"Are you hungry big guy? Want some food?"

The wolf took a tentative step forward but I could tell he didn't trust me. I pulled out the jerky and pulled out a piece,"Here you go boy," I whispered. The wolf sniffed it but whined and backed away. I bit off a piece, ate it and offered the food again,"It's not poisoned, here," I tried again and the wolf snatched the food out of my hand. This went on for about five more strips of meat before Emma came around the opposite way I had and screamed when she saw the wolf. Who bounded away in shock,"No," I yelled, I turned on Emma,"You scared him away!"

Emma crossed her arms,"You were feeding a wild ANIMAL, Amber! For all you knew it could have had rabies!"

"It didn't," I growled,"And it had a collar on it," hey, might as well milk this for earlier. She deserves to be taken down a few pegs,"It was someone's PET! They might have been close by!" Emma shut her mouth, and I smirked,"So much for that," I picked up my bag and moved to a tree in the direction the wolf had run off in," I'll just sit here I guess."

Emma sighed and flipped her hair back before she walked back around. She must have been cold, in her see-through shirt and black tights. Unfortunately Abby was wearing similar clothing, I however dressed smartly for this camping trip and wore tights under my jeans and a tank top under an oversized navy sweater and my hiking boots, I also had on a watch and my old charm bracelet. I left my bag momentarily to get a blanket from the care, when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to see the wolf sniffing my bag again, I smiled,"Thank god," I knelt down and carefully made my way back to the bag. About a meter away,"Hello boy," the wild turned to me and I stretched out my hand, he sniffed it and then pawed at the bag. I slowly picked it up and pulled out another strip of jerky. The wolf gobbled it up, and suddenly he wasn't a wolf anymore but a man! Dressed in black leather and sunglasses, his silver hair stood out, I opened my mouth to scream, but he clamped a hand on my mouth and dragged me and my bag through the forest a few feet.

**Please review and merry christmas!**


	3. Freaking out on the inside

**Hello! Thank you to all who reviewed, now here we go!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the Wolf's rain characters of their own story arc.**

**Chapter 3- freaking out on the inside**

The man pushed me into a tree and I whimpered and tried not to cry. The man stared at me coldly,"Listen. I'm not gonna hurt you but I need to talk to you. So I'm gonna move my hand. DON'T freak out!"

I nodded and took a deep breath to steady myself. The man moved his hand and let the breath go,"What and who are you," I hissed at him. I was smart, he was stronger than me and he actually hadn't hurt me yet. And that freaky thing with the wolf. Might as well hear him out...

The man smirked,"Call me Tsume and I'm a wolf. As to this," he motioned to himself,"This is just a little trick to fool humans such as yourself."

I nodded,"Okay..." inside I was screaming and freaking, the only evidence was that my heartbeat wa going crazy and I kept breathing fast,"And as to why you dragged me out here? I'm Amber by the way."

Tsume backed off a little from me,"Your parents and that lady are taking the long way to the next closest town and the road you came from is now closed. So, no one will be down it for a while. If I lead you through the forest to the town, you'll be able to get everyone help quicker."

I raised an eyebrow,"And you want to help because?"

He crossed his arms,"I have my reasons."

_ No. No, I am not going anywhere with this wolf. Nope. No. No. It's not gonna happen! What am I even thinking, sure it's really cool that he can be a wolf, sure it's something you've always been interested with that, but no! You don't even know him! He could be lying! _But then again, I did feel a pull, down at the center of my core. It pulled me toward him, this Tsume character...

I finally gave in and sighed,"Fine, but I swear if you kill me..."

Tsume shook his head,"I won't! I promise when I get you to the town. You'll never have to see me again. Besides I'm doing you a favor. That blonde girl was annoying."

So we started walking," tell me about it. So how long should this take anyway?"

"At the most I'm hoping for four days," Tsume replied,"But of the weather gets bad we won't be able to go very far. This forest is crappy to travel in when its rained or snowed."

I nodded and we walked for about two hours before it started to get dark. Tsume started to sniff out a place to rest, when the rain started to come down on us.

It didn't take long till we were both soaked to the bone. Tsume sniffed the air,"I know this place. There's a cave about a three hour walk from here."

I nodded and pulled some wet hair out of my face,"Okay. Let's go."

About an hour and a half in, I felt exhaustion settle in, i felt woozy and dizzy but I held my tongue, i didn't want to complain. While we were walking down a small down hill point, I felt my heel slip out from under me and I gave a yelp of fear.

Tsume turned in one fluid motion and caught me before I hit the ground. He had taken his sunglasses off without me noticing it and I could see his golden eyes. I felt my heart speed up as he held me and we both paused. I felt a pull towards him and my cheeks heated up. Tsume looked at me for a moment, and i swear that his cheeks darkened a bit. But Tsume just grunted, helped me stand up and ask,"You okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped back to reality and took a step forward, but swayed and Tsume caught me again.

Tsume growled and I'm not taking like a person, like an actual animal growl,"Don't lie to me. I'll carry you."

"But-"

"No buts," he growled again, and I froze not wanting to make him mad. Tsume saw this and seemed to steady himself,"I can move faster with you being carried by me anyway. Just rest."

So he picked me up, and I started to drift into the darkness of sleep.

Tsume looked down at the sleeping young woman in his arms, _What have I gotten into. _He thought as he started to run as a wolf with the girl perfectly positioned on his back so she wouldn't fall off. He ran through the forest silently as the rain kept falling, he had to get out of it and quick, so he put on another burst of speed and use his agility to make sure the girl wouldn't fall off. He stopped short of a scent marker that hit his nose,"Damn it. They moved the border," the cave that Tsume was running to was now on the other side of a rival packs territory. Tsume growled, of he didn't go he risked the life of the girl from catching a fever. If he did go he risked both their lives to the rival pack. He switched back to his human illusion and looked at her face. She was paler before, she needed to be warm and dry. He made his decision, and ran into enemy territory.

So far, so good. Tsume made it to the cave, which in itself was actually more like the entrance to a cavern deep within the ground. It sloped off into many different tunnels. Tsume quickly hid the entry with shrubbery that was by the entrance. Tsume turned to the girl that was lying curled in a ball at the back of the cave shivering.

He crept forward silently and knelt next to her placing his hand on her forehead. He grimaced and cursed, she was way to warm. Thankfully since she was out of the rain she unfurled herself from the ball-like state, but she was still asleep. Tsume sighed, he needed to get her fever down... So he grabbed the blanket from her bag and undressed her. Then he threw the blanket onto her and dropped the human illusion. Tsume's fur was still wet so he went near the mouth of the cave to shake himself dry. Then, he laid himself over her and closed his eyes. Hopefully he'd wake up before her...

**this is will be interesting, please review!**


	4. Pervert

**I'm going to the Garth Brooke's concert tonight and I am SO PUMPED! WHOHOO!**

**Disclaimer: Amber: *sigh* We only own me and the plot.**

**Well... We all knew this was coming..  
><strong>

**Chapter 4- Pervert!**

Something was on top of me and was warm, heavy... and fuzzy... I cracked my eyes open and saw Tsume lying on me. His breathing was steady and his eyes closed, he looked so peaceful. Before I even knew what I was doing I reached out a stroked his head. I half expected him to wake up and tare my throat out, but instead he made a little noise. So I stroked his head again. After about two minutes, Tsume finally woke up completely by opening his golden eyes and starring at me. Then he got off from on top of me and that's when it finally hit me.

I was butt-naked. I bit off my own shriek and fumbled for the blanket. Tsume was now in human form and looking at me amused. I shrieked at him,"Pervert!" and started to throw any small stones I could get my hands on, shouting at him the whole time,"Pervert! Pervert! Purrrrrvert!"

Tsume threw his hands up and backed away from the stones as I kept throwing them,"Ow! Stop it, damn it! I ain't a pervert! You had a fever and were soaking wet. I had to get the fever to come down! Ow!"

I clutched the blanket tighter to my chest,"Yet, you chose to strip me completely! Just down to my underwear would have been enough!"

Tsume rolled his eyes,"A single 'thank you for saving my life' woulda been enough girly!"

I huffed and tossed one more stone,"Just get outta here so I can put some clothes on!"

Tsume huffed and retreated and I grabbed my backpack and dug out some dry clothes- thank god my bag was waterproof.

Now in a warmer and dry shirt with a black over-sized hoodie over it and tights then some slightly ripped up jeans. I pulled out my hat and started to put it on while placing my brown hair into it,"Alright Tsume you can come back in now!"

Tsume came back in and once he saw me he gawked. I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks and I finished stuffing my hair into the hat,"What is it pervert," I growled at him as I turned away,"Does the fact that I have clothes on make you want to undress me again?"

I heard a deep, threatening growl and froze in the position I was in. I was about to get up from the ground so I was crouched on the balls of my feet. I heard Tsume's claws on the ground as his illusion walked over to me,"Listen here, girly,"he stopped in from of me and crouched to my level,"I ain't a pervert. So stop calling me one- got it."

I smirked and stood up, (guess I had a death wish huh?)"What ever perv. Just don't nickname me girly and the word will disappear from my mind," I headed towards the entrance and looked out,"Those do not look like nice clouds," the sky was still grey and looked like she was ready to spill her tears onto us again.

Tsume stood next to me,"From what I can tell, we're only going to have an hour before it starts up again."

I starred at him,"You can... Tell?"

Tsume shot me a mild glare,"Yes. I'll go hunt, can you find some decent firewood?"

"You don't have too-" I started but the big oaf cut me off.

"I'm hunting. End of story."

I huffed and walked out before him,"Whatever Mister Bossy!"

I walked around the forest quietly muttering to myself as I gather firewood,"all of this stuff is pretty soaked," I hissed as I dug throu another patch and got the few dry pieces at the bottom, then I moved on. Suddenly my body grew tense as I picked up another piece, someone... Or thing... Was watching me.

I grabbed a wet piece of wood. It wouldn't burn but it was stout and heavy enough to do some damage! I whirled around with it in my hand and came face-to-face with Tsume... Who had two wild birds in his jaws. I let out a breath,"Geez Tsume- were you following me."

Tsume put the birds down so he could speak,"No!"

"You are a really bad liar."

"Can we just get back to the cave please," he snarled back. I shrugged and headed back, the grey ghost following me with his prey.

I set up the firewood and then smiled,"I think I packed my lighter," I kept one with me at all times out of habit, I used to smoke when i was sixteen. I picked up my bag, and dug through it but to my annoyance, I couldn't find it. So I started to empty the bag, I took out the clothes, then a miniature can of hairspray, Abby must have snuck it in right before we left. Finally I found it and stuffed everything back into my bag. I went over and picked up a few leaves that I had gotten from the back of the cave and lit them. Then placed them into a small pile of dead grass and leaves in the center which had small twigs and the the bigger dry logs on them. Tsume walked in from plucking/cleaning (or whatever you do to birds) and was surprised,"Wow, Guess you have a few tricks up your sleeve..."

I smiled,"Hey, I guess like to keep them guessing," I looked outside, the rain ha started just a few minutes after we had gotten back and it was already pitch black outside.

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Story Time!

**HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO!**

**thank you so much to those that reviewed, wow I'm tired after that AWESOME Garth Brooks concert last night. If you're able to go see it, I highly recommend it!**

**disclaimer: I only own my OCS**

**Chapter 5- Story time!**

As the food cooked I sat on one side of the fire and Tsume sat on the other. I gazed at the fire before I asked,"So, what were you doing out near the road?"

"Huh?"

"The day you rescued me- what were you doing out by the road?"

Tsume thought for a moment,"I don't really know..."

I laughed,"Oh- come on there has to be a reason! No one walks away from their home fore about a week for nothing!"

Tsume bit the inside of his cheek,"I was- dokkink mire a dmat," Tsume said the last part really low and really fast.

I cocked my head,"Excuse me? Are you from Oklahoma- you sound just like my friend from there. Always mumbling..."

Tsume glared at me for my teasing,"Well if you have to know... I am one of the only bachelors in my pack and I was searching for a suitable mate!"

I laughed,"But no dice huh? All you found were three bratty human girls!"

Tsume starred into the fire then glanced up at me,"I don't know about that."

I blushed and before an awkward silence could fill the cave, Tsume checked the birds,"Food's done!"

I took a tentative bite of my unknown-poltery-on-a-stick, swallowed and beamed,"Hey! This is good."

Tsume ate his,"Yeah well. Could be better."

The two of us finished in no time and I grabbed my blanket and tried to get comfortable on the hard stone floor. I looked over at Tsume,"Hey... Do you know any stories?"

Tsume looked surprised that I would even bring it up,"Why?"

I yawned,"Just thought if ask. I mean, you're a wolf for crap's sake. You could know loads of cool stories that I've never even heard about."

Tsume smiled but then it quickly vanished,"I know one. Wanna hear it?"

I nodded happily and stuffed my bag under my head for a pillow,"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Tsume sat back and started his tale, it was of four wolves and a flower trying to find this place called paradise. The wolves were called Fang( the leader who didn't like the title), Howling (the kid), Whisker (the ladies man/lazy/ the-bottomless pit for stomach one) and Claw (the emotional/physically scarred one). Tsume eyes would light up at certain parts of the story and he used his hands a lot. The wolves had started the journey, and it had gone completely crazy! First the flower is stolen, then they find her, then she's stolen by the evil guys, then once they find her AGAIN, she's kidnapped AGAIN! Not to mention all the hardships they had to face while trying to get to her! Finally while Tsume was wrapping up the story with," And once they were able to get the flower out of Jagara's keep they found and opened paradise."

I sat up,"Wait - that's it!?"

Tsume glanced up,"Yeah that's it!"

" Huh," I crossed my arms,"After everything they went through it was THAT easy to open up paradise?"

Tsume growled lightly,"Yes it WAS that easy."

I shrugged,"Whatever," I glanced at him one more time,"Hey, I've been wondering..." Tsume glanced up at me,"How did... You get that scar?"

Tsune was quiet for a moment,"Always had it, can't really remember how I got it. Probably did somethin stupid as a pup."

I nodded and yawned again,"Oh."

Tsume smiled,"Get some sleep."

"Okay," I curled up and dozed off in seconds.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Unwanted reunions

**Chapter 6- Some unwanted reunions!**

We started walking in the early morning. Tsume walked ahead of me and had really picked up his pace. For the first few hours I didn't say anything about it. But when the fog started to come in, I had enough,"Tsume," I hissed as I almost lost him in the fog and shot forward to grab his arm. Tsume turned to me annoyed,"You need to slow down! I can't keep up!"

Tsume rolled his eyes,"Sure whatev-"

A howl went up and Tsume tensed, then turned to me,"Run!"

He grabbed my hand and we started running, my backpack banging against my back,"Why are we running!?"

"We're in rival pack territory. That cave used to be in a neutral zone, but then they moved the border. I'm surprised it took them this long to find us."

"You took me into hostile territory," I screeched at him as I ran, almost stopping to yell at him.

"It's not like a I had a better alternative," Tsume snarled back.

He stopped and dropped his illusion,"Get on my back!"

"WHAT!"

"I can carry you while running- we'll get farther. Get. On,"No arguments there, I climbed onto his back, it was kinda awkward... But I leaned down and put my arms around his neck, that way I wouldn't effect his balance,"Hold on tight," Taume took of about double the speed we had been going. I pressed my face into his neck to avoid the wind. The howling kept going, at first it seemed like it might be friendly, but as it kept going, it got darker and darker, more snarling and growling tones filled it.

As Tsume jumped over a log, a dark mass of fur plowed into us. I thought we were gonna fit the ground hard, but Tsume flipped over to land on his paws,"Get to a tree and climb it," I jumped off as the dark mass of fur landed to show a dark purple wolf with one blue eye and one yellow eye. Tsume snarled,"Darcia! You ended up in paradise?!" I jumped back and quickly found a tree as the two wolves started to circle each other.

"oh yes," Darica crackled,"I did make it to paradise! And I am here to stay," he leapt at Tsume and Tsume dodged him.

Tsume snarled and stood his ground,"Just let us pass through Darcia, we mean no harm or offense to your pack."

I was about to climb the tree, when someone grabbed me. I gave a short scream as an arm went across my chest with a vice grip and a knife was held at my throat,"Well you see we can't do that," my captor hissed,"Our Alpha has put a heavy bounty on your head."

Tsume turned and he had a look of surprise,"Moss?" then his ears went down and his fangs barred,"Let her go!"

Moss liked my cheek and I let out a whimper,"No can do Tsume. Darcia," Dacia leapt and knocked Tsume to the ground.

"No," I screamed as the dark purple wolf held him down with his fangs.

Moss chuckled,"Now you two are coming with us- one word outta either of ya and we'll kill the other!"

They took us to a plateau at the base of some mountains, I looked out as Moss pushed me forward. There was a valley... And in the distance I could see a ... light? Was it the town?

"Keep goin," Moss snarled and pushed me forward. I gave a short yelp as I hit the ground. I turned my neck to see Moss smile perversely. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter.

Moss turned to where Darica had been snapping at Tsume,"Hey! Don't mark him yet! Gotta get Alpha to decide who does what. I'll go grab him!"

Darcia smiled and nodded,"Hurry back."

I stood as Moss left but Darcia snapped at me,"Sit down!"

They took us to a plateau at the base of some mountains, I looked out as Moss pushed me forward. There was a valley... And in the distance I could see a ... light? Was it the town?

"Keep goin," Moss snarled and pushed me forward. I gave a short yelp as I hit the ground. I turned my neck to see Moss smile perversely. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter.

Moss turned to where Darica had been snapping at Tsume,"Hey! Don't mark him yet! Gotta get Alpha to decide who does what. I'll go grab him!"

Darcia smiled and nodded,"Hurry back."

I stood as Moss left but Darcia snapped at me,"Sit down!"

The dangerous promise in his voice caused me to sit. Tsume and I locked eyes, I was scared and Tsume knew it. The calmness in his eyes seemed to sooth me a bit.

Darcia snarled and brought his paw down hard on Tsume's head,"Stop starrin at each other!"

Tsume snarled and brought his head back up,"Do. Not. Touch. Me!"

Darcia chuckled and seemed to take on a whimsical persona, hopping from paw to paw and smoothly shifting his weight,"Aww. Is the little wolf still sore about the last time we met? You didn't have any fun?"

Tsume dropped his ears and then his hackles rose,"Shut up!"

"How about I take your life again!? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Won't that be a blast!?"

"Tsume," I felt some nervous sweat gather up on my temple,"What in the hell is he talking about?"

Tsume opened his mouth to answer, but Mr. Crazy beat him to it,"Oh didn't he tell you?"

"Tell. Me. What?"

"Hahaha," Darcia laughed," This is priceless! You must know the tale of the wolves of Paradise- well, Tsume is the one commonly referred to as Claw!"

I gasped and shot a look of complete and udder disbelief at Tsume- who couldn't even meet my eyes! Darcia laughed like a mad man,"Oh, yes! And I'm sure you know the ending! All the little wolvies -but Fang of course CURSE HIM," Darcia roared in anger and i thought he was going to attack as he talked about Fang. But, then he broke into a crazed laughter,"were killed. By MY fangs," he spoke with such pride, as if that had been his greatest accomplishment,"Most had their throat ripped out... But I think Tsume had his side all mauled, right?"

I gasped again at the news my hand flying to my mouth in shock, I glanced towards Tsume, seeing him as a stranger,"Why," I whispered,"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME," I screamed.

Tsume opened his mouth again to speak, but the sound of multiple claws on stone made me turn and look. Moss came in first,"See Alpha! We found them! The little trespassers- That Tsume fellow and lunch!"

I took a step away as fifteen wolves walked in behind moss, thirteen of them I could tell were definitely just regular members/muscle, but the second one who had entered after Moss, a heavily muscled Black wolf and then a sleek, agile gray and brown she-wolf followed,"Well Tsume," the black wolf turned into a man who wore a gray shirt and jeans and had the same dark skin and silver hair as Tsume,"It has been far to long."

I looked at the she-wolf who was now a leather clad, stern looking woman who had short black hair and golden eyes.

Tsume didn't change into human form,"Well, never thought I'd seen you again, Dad," he spat the word out like poison,"Thought I had gotten enough of you in that old hell of a life!"

Suddenly Tsume's father was in wolf form and again and he snarled at his son,"You little piece of crap! You were the one who disgraced our family name by leaving your comrades behind to be killed! You're lucky I didn't kill you! That scar was letting you off easy!"

The two snarled at each other. I bit my lip and glanced at Tsume's mother- she looked calm, but I could see in her eyes she was terrified. For who, I'm not quiet sure... Unfortunately I didn't find out, because, Darcia started to circle me,"Alpha," he spoke quietly- as if he hadn't just had a freaking psychotic break,"What shall we do with her," that one word had me shivering and wishing I could turn invisible!

Tsume's father turned away from his son and he chuckled slightly as he slowly walked towards me. I gulp and tried really hard not to pee myself, look into his eyes or panic and he got so close that if I had a death wish I could reach out and touch him. His breath hit my face," Well Tsume this is a fine young piece of prey you have gotten us. I hear that they taste very tender at this age!"

Tsume's ears went down and his hackles rose,"Don't you dare touch her," he started forward. But with one flick of his father's paw, two wolves that had at least twenty pounds each on Tsume barred my potential hero's way.

I tucked my knees in and hugged them as Tsume's father started to circle me. His nose occassionally just lightly touching me, and making me shiver in fear. He seemed to smile each time. I looked up and met Tsume's eyes before i scaned the other wolves, Moss, Darcia and the other eleven, that i could risk looking at, all looked hopeful. Tsume's mother however, her eyes contained fear, pity and worry. I did my best to have my eyes filled with all the 'please don't let your mate kill me' vibes I could. Soon, Taume's father finally stopped circling me and stared at me. I met his eyes, and he smiled,"We won't eat her... Yet."

He instantly turned around to face Tsume,"You however... All your friends," he flicked his tail to the eleven and the two by Tsume,"are still very, very angry with you. Let's make it up to them shall we?"

Within moments, Tsume was surrounded by fifteen snarling, growling wolves. Tsume crouched and raised his hackles, ready to fight for his life. Tsume's father chuckled and flickered into human form, before he crowed,"Go get em, boys!"

The wolves fell on Tsume like wild beasts, I watched in shock and horror as Tsume fought back but was quickly overwhelmed. His yelps and cries of pains were too much to take after a few minutes. I turned to face his parents who stood a few feet away from me with Darcia and Moss, his father smiling as he watched and his mother's face a perfect little mask of no emotion.

I watched as one wolf mercilessly bit down onto Tsume's back leg and pulled until Tsume let out a yelp of pain,"Stop it," I screamed. The wolves turned to look at me as tears fell from my eyes,"Please! Stop! Just stop! Please!"

Tsume's father frowned and walked over to me, his human form a bit intimidating,"Listen girl," he growled,"I don't know how things work were you come from," he kneeled down to my level and grabbed my jaw so I'd have to look at him," But those who stay quiet live the longest here."

He stood up stronger and snapped his fingers at Moss,"Moss first, Darcia second. Was your find after all," he glared at the other wolves," Make him watch!"

Moss smiled and I felt terror flood my veins,"Thank you Alpha," he rubbed his hands together, and started to approach me in wolf form.

"No,"Tsume snarled and tried to stand but the largest of his attackers held him down,"Don't you dare! She isn't part of this!"

Moss pounced on me, but I was ready, I screamed as I jammed my arm just below his bottom jaw and in a good spot on his neck. Moss was surprised when he lost his breath and I pushed him away. Moss recovered quickly and pounced on me again, his head lowered and I screamed again as I could see my life flashing before my eyes- when-

Tsume howled and somehow overpowered his captor and rushed at Moss. He knocked him off me and then stood his ground between me and the other wolves,"You will NOT touch her," he growled. Then he straightened and carefully tucked his tail in,"Do what you want to me. But don't touch her."

Tsume's father laughed,"Looks like they finally dropped boys," the other wolves snickered,"Well, of your really that determined I guess i'll allow it. Boys you can attack the wolf to your hearts continent. But NO killing blows - you kill him- I kill you, and don't touch the girl."

The wolves descended once again and this time. I couldn't speak out, Tsume had just saved my life and I wouldn't let that go to waste by letting my big mouth get me into trouble. It felt like hours but soon the wolves could sense when Tsume couldn't take much more and backed off. I was repulsed to see Moss and Darcia backing away. I'm pretty sure THEY hadn't been in this pack when Tsume was exiled. Tsume's father strode forward and quickly kicked his son in the ribs. Tsume yelped and I bit the area between my thumb and pointer finger to keep from speaking out,"Get up," Tsume's father snarled.

I started crying again as Tsume slowly, and with great difficulty stood in front of his father. His eyes shone with defiance, and Tsume's father didn't like that. In a split second and a flash of fangs, Tsume was on the other side of the clearing,"Tsume," I screamed and stood, running forward. I could hear the wolves moving to catch me.

But, I heard Tsume's father's cold vioce as he told them,"Leave her be boys. Let's let them say good-bye, then, we'll kill 'Er."

I ignored them as they left and knelt by Tsume. I gasped when I saw what his father had done to him.

His scar had been reopened.

The sky opened up herself once more and seeped for both of us.


	7. I never thought

**Thank you for all the lovely awesome reviews!**

**disclaimer:**

**Amber: They only own me and the plot! We swear please don't sue us!**

**Chapter 7- I never thought**

I cried as Tsume looke up at me and whined, his tail moved slowly from side to side. I cried harder,"Oh Tsume!" I carefully picked up his head and laid it in my lap. Then I sheltered it from the rain,"Tsume, Tsume," I stroked his head and kept repeating his name again and again. Tsume flickered into his human form and I gasped. He looked awful, bites and scratches his face was a bit swollen.

"Why," he struggled to get the words out,"Are you... Crying."

I ran a hand down his face,"I'm not crying," I faked a smile for him,"I... It's just rain water!"

Tsume smiled softly,"Liar."

I stroked his face a few more times, being mindful of the bruises and scratches,"They'll be back at any moment," I whispered,"The they probably make you watch as they actually kill me this time."

Tsume blinked,"Then run. That light you saw out there was the start of the town. If you run now and keep running they won't search for you out in the rain."

I gazed at him, then an idea formed in my head,"I have an idea..."

I froze when paw steps were hear and Taume struggled to get up to try and defend me," No stay down," I hissed at him,"If I die- I die!"

We turned to see- Tsume's MOTHER! She flickered into human form and kneeled in front of us. Her eyes misted over as she looked at her son,"Tsume," she whispered,"My son... I'm so sorry!"

Tsume smiled,"Hey mom."

His mother looked up at me,"Can you get him out of here?"

I smiled,"I have an idea you might like..."

I watched as Tsume's mother helped him stand up. She'd given him a moon stone- apparently it was something to help wolves heal faster. She looked up at me,"Are you sure about this," the rain made her hair stick to her face but the excitement and fierceness in her eyes proved to me that she was ready to defy her mate when it came to her son.

I nodded and clutched my lighter and the hairspray can,"Oh, I'm ready. Get him out of here and then I'll follow," I pointed to the largest tree near the beginning of the valley,"We'll meet there. I'll try hard to throw 'em off."

Tsume looked over at me as he leaned on his mother,"I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

I winked at him,"Are you kidding- I'm the one who followed you. If anything blame me and my bad self-preservation instincts."

Tsume nodded and he and his mother took off down the plateau. I turned and faced the path into the clearing. Not five minutes later, I heard paws walking down the path and into the clearing. Tsume's father and ten wolves this time. Darcia was among them Moss, however, was not. Tsume's father growled,"Where is my son and mate!?"

I flicked the lighter on behind my back and made sure to hold it away from me,"At this point in time - even I don't know. Too bad you weren't here about fifteen minutes ago."

Tsume's father let out a scream of rage,"GET HER! KILL HER! Then find my son and mate and bring them back!"

I smiled, Darcia was leading the charge, I pulled out the hairspray and sprayed it, then at the last second I pulled the light out,"Eat this you beasts,"and a homemade flamethrower was made!

Darcia screamed in pain as the flames reached him. I aimed for the grass and it caught fire- even in the rain. Then, I broke the top off and it was now a continuous spray upwards. I lit that and then tossed it. It caught the groud below it. The lighter was stowed in my pocket.

I turned and jumped, I hit the Plauteu and started running. Adrinaline flowed through my viens. I did it! I could hear the howls of fury and pain, Tsume's father was screaming at them to hurry and put the fire out.

It was hard to navigate in the dark, but I soon found the tree,"Tsume," I called out and two forms came near me.

"Amber?"

Relief flooded through me,"TSUME," I shot forward and hugged him,"I did it! I did it!"

Tsume smiled and patted my head,"Ya sure did."

Tsume's mother smiled,"I guess I should let you go on your way.

"What," I turned to her,"No! You have to come with us. Your mate is pissed! He'll-"

Tsume's mother smiled,"Don't worry about me. Just get you and my son somewhere safe," she eyes glinted with anger and a new found confidence,"I need to go talk some sense into my mate."

I hugged her, she stiffened in surprise before she returned it,"I... I wish you luck."

She smiled and brushed my hair back,"And I you. Go. I did my best to heal you Tsume," she turned to her son,"But the wound on your chest will scar over again. And you'll need proper bandages."

Tsume hugged his mother,"thank you for everything, Mom."

With that we started off. I walked close to Tsume and put his arm around my shoulders,"You're still limping. Here, lean on me."

Tsume took the help gratefully and kept walking,"Thanks. In a few miles, there'll be another cave. My pack set them up in case anyone got caught in the weather."

As Tsume leaned on me, I noticed his chest was still bleeding,"Then let's get to it, you need bandages."

I found the cave and carefully set Tsume down. He told me there was a first aid kit in the back and I grabbed it, then came back,"Alright. First your chest then I'll do the small stuff."

Tsume turned into wolf form and sat quietly, I was able to wrap the bandages around his torso and put some on his back leg that had really been chewed up. I was surprised that Tsume didn't flinch at all. I patted his back,"There. All fixed up."

Tsume flickered into human form, his bandages showing even then,"Thank you."

I smiled and gave him the blanket,"I should be thanking you. Now sleep," the sun was coming up- might be be a whole lotta sleeping," I'll get a fire going and then bundle up myself. The moon should be out tonight."

Tsume blinked, nodded and laid down. I smiled as he drifted off to sleep and decided to sleep myself.

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. One Day

**Woooo! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tsume: no**

**Amber: that's okay ill do it, no they don't own canon characters but they own me and the plot!**

**Chapter 8- One day.**

***Eight hours later***

I gazed at Taume from the second safe cave we had gotten, too. I was surprised, I guess Taume wasn't lying when he said that his... Paradise pack had set up multiple safe zones incase anyone got caught in bad weather. Tsume was lying at the mouth of the cave soaking up the first of the moon's rays. I bit my lip, his old Pack and his father had really done a number on him, and he had taken it all for me. I fought back tears again, and looked up as I heard Tsume's claws on the stone. He looked almost as good as new! I let out a breath of relief,"Wow. I guess the moon really does help, huh?"

Tsume's wolf head nodded,"Yeah. I think once we do a full day of walking tomorrow- we'll be at the town. After all our delays, I wouldn't be surprised if your parents are there just a few hours after we show up."

I felt my stomach flip,"Oh," I put on a fake smile,"Well, that's exciting," I stood up quickly, grabbed my flashlight, and headed out.

"Where are you goin?"

"Gonna walk!"

I walked calmly into the woods, and finally when I felt like I could breath. I spotted the perfect climbing tree and got myself up to the biggest branch that could hold my weight. I pressed my back into the bark, closed my eyes and took a deep breath of this wonderful cold night air. Time to calm down.

About ten minutes later, I felt something big hit the branch,"You know... Staying out here by yerself isn't very smart Amber."

I opened my eyes and looked at Tsume, who sat with one knee up to his chest and the other hanging off the branch as we sat on it together. I smiled,"Yeah. Just thought I'd enjoy this while it lasted," I have been ignoring the pull for so long now... It hurts to not tell him about how I... I feel.

Tsume had on his sunglasses, so I couldn't get a gauge of how he was doing. So I kept talking,"You know, I think the stars are beautiful tonight. They almost put those pearly whites," I brought up my hand to point at his mouth,"To shame," I felt his skin and I froze! No! I hadnt meant to do that! My finger was brushing against his freaking lip for Lord's sake. I felt the heat creep into my cheeks, and i tentatively looked to the ground and then back up. The sunglasses were gone, and his golden eyes bore into mine,"Oops... S-sorry. I didn't mean-"

I lost all rain of thought as Tsume gently took my hand with his and pressed my fingers against his lips. He kissed them, then he Moved them to cup his cheek. I sat there slack jawed,"T-Tsume..."

He didn't reply, but he took my other hand and brought it up to his other cheek. Tsume's eyes never left mine, he brought his own hand up to my cheek. As he leaned in my hands left their posts and encircled him. Tsume's lips met mine and the fireworks shot off immediately! His hands moved to cup my face, and soon the kiss deepened. I moaned, and Tsume became a bit more aggressive, he moved one hand to the back of my neck and it tightened it's hold. The other snuck around and got me into his lap.

When we both finally came up for air, with tears in my eyes, I looked into his and said,"I... I don't want to leave."

Tsume smiled and whispered,"And I don't want you to either."

I have a yelp as he jumped down to the ground with me in his arms and ran back to the cave faster than I could process,"Maybe," he purred nuzzling my neck,"We should make the most of the time we have left together," he set me down kissed me deeply again and then pressed his forehead onto mine,"Amber... Please, be my.. My mate.."

The question shocked me,"Can we even..."

Tsume chuckled and nuzzled one spot in my neck that my knees almost turned to jelly.,"Amber, I really couldn't give a damn."

"Yes."

Tsume had never looked happier her picked Amber up an kissed her again. Amber wrapped her legs around his hips and he carried her into the cave.

** *We're keeping it pg-13 kids***

Tsume pulled the blanket up over them as he changed to wolf form to lick his mate's slightly bleeding collarbone, he had marked her as his and she would always be his as he was hers. Tsume became human again and he lightly kissed Amber's forehead,"I love you."

Amber kissed his cheek,"I love you too Tsume. I love you too."

**THANK YOU FOR READING, please review!**


	9. River

**7:00 pm- ****Holy crap I posted the wrong thing! So sorry!**

**Hey, so bad news- I've got some migraines and have gotten very sick. Good news- I can give you guys this update early. **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, at the end I'll list everyone's names!**

**disclaimer: Amber: They only own me and the plot! Otherwise is get to hang around with my mate more often!**

**Tsume: well I got you now...**

**Chapter 9- River**

I woke up the next morning to see Tsume lying next to me in wolf form. I smiled and began to stroke him from head to tail base. He was so soft, it's almost as if the attack on the mountain hadnt happen. Tsume blinked and woke up,"Good morning," I whispered.

Tsume flickered into human form and held me close to him, nuzzling his nose into my hair,"Good morning," he said into my hair,"How do you feel?"

I smiled and breathed in his scent, an earthy scent,"Sore. But, it'll pass."

Tsume sat up and stretched,"Want me to go hunt?"

I sighed,"Well, you can but I saw a stream near here- I need to clean up a bit."

Tsume helped me stand and then wrapped the blanket around me,"I'll bring you your change of clothes in a minute."

I smiled,"You don't have to I can-"

Tsume silenced me by pressing a finger to my lips,"Shh. Don't worry about it. I'll clean up a little too."

So, I walked to the stream wrapped in the blanket and Tsume followed, in wolf form. I hopped into the water,"Hey! It's warm!"

Tsume nodded,"Yeah, there are certain parts of the river connected to hot springs. There must be one nearby."

I started washing, there was wain't any blood from last night, which isn't surprising because there actually isn't supposed to be any. Then I washed the mating mark off. I smiled and traced it with my finger, getting lost in my own thoughts. I jumped when Tsume wrapped his arms around me from behind,"Thinking of something special?"

I smiled up at him and turned into him to give him a kiss on the lips. I pulled away and then started to work on the knots in my hair. Tsume cocked his head,"Does that hurt?"

I looked up at him,"Just a little. They're not that bad, I've had worse knots."

Tsume smiled and started to wash himself,"Guess I've never had to deal with that."

"Lucky," I muttered as I pulled another knot loose. I looked up at Tsume to see him dunking his head under the water. He looked over at me and I blushed and looked away.

Tsume approached me,"See something ya like?"

I laughed and then turned on him splashing him with the river water,"Don't be such a flirt!"

Tsume splashed back,"Only cause I love ya!"

Soon it was a splashing war, and once I had enough,"Truce!" I called out gasping from laughing so much,"Truce!"

Tsume smiled and raised his hands in an innocent fashion,"Truce. Come on, let's go get dry so we can head home."

I climbed up onto the river bed and reached for the blanket to use as a towel- when a hissing noise filled my ears. I froze in fear and looked over to see a snake coiled and ready to bite. _Triangular head=poisonous!_ I sucked in a breath,"Uh, Tsume."

Tsume sensing somethin was wron slowly made his way over,"What is it Amber?"

I finally realized what the snake was,"W-water m-mocca-moccasin!"

Tsume was by my side and in wolf form in an instant. He growled at the snake, but it only hissed in anger,"Back away slowly," Tsume whispered to me," I'll keep it's attention."

I slowly krept away and Tsume started a deadly dance with the snake. He would get in close then jump away, his head a flurry of moment as he dodged the fangs of death. About two times I almost thought the snake had gotten him!

Then, in one fast movement, he had the snake's beck in his jaws- just below the head. Tsume tossed the snake away. It landed on the ground and was stunned, Taume trotted up to me wagging his tail and his chest puffed out with pride. I smiled and hugged my wolf-afied mate,"Thank you my hero," I whispered as I kissed his furry forehead. Tsume licked my cheek,"Let's get dressed I whispered,"Then get started walking."

**thank you so much for reading! Please review!**


	10. Granny's House

**Hello, hello, feeling much better, thanks for all the reviews!**

**disclaimer: Amber: They only own me, and the plot, otherwise I wouldn't have to be going cross county with Tsume just to find him.**

**Chapter 10- Granny's house**

We walked for most of the day, breaking for lunch, then kept going. Tsume held my hand most if the way, he even carried my backpack. It made me warm up on the inside whenever he did. He did have to scout ahead in wolf form though, but he would always circle back to check on me.

I could hear cars by now, Tsume stopped me on the top of a hill that on its way down would lead us into town,"Well have to be quiet going down. I don't think your family ha made it to the town yet."

I gazed at the small, cute town I front of me, there were homes that surrounded what appeared to be a Main Street,"How do you know?"

Tsume stood next to me an pointed to a flagpole that was by the largest building on the Main Street, "Normally if there's an emergency, like missing people, there's a red flag that flies just below the American one."

I nodded, and there wasn't a red flag, just the normal flag and the state flag,"So.." I took a breath,"What now?"

Tsume readjusted the backpack,"We get to the house that my- I mean our- Pack stays at. We have contacts in the local police that know our secret. We'll tell them that I found you out in the woods and that your family is still out on the road. They can take care of the rest."

My heart skipped a beat when he mentioned the pack and how it was also now mine... Tsume must have been able to sense my anxiety and turned to me. He pulled me into his arms,"Hey," I relaxed as his voice vibrated from his chest,"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'll protect you."

I sighed, then stood on my tip toes and kissed him. Tsume kissed me back, when he pulled away, he brushed a few strands of hair from my face. He took my hand and lead me down the hill.

It took us twenty minutes to make it to the house that the pack shared, it was a two story house and a very, very tall fence around the back. The next house wasn't too close, about twenty meters away. The woods surrounded everything and Tsume walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

"Well it about time you go home-," a smooth, even female voice said, and she threw open the door, she was very pretty, with short dark hair, pretty blue eyes and she was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue buttoned trench-coat, with a collar that sticks up. She paired it with matching thigh-length, navy blue heeled boots and a short, pale red scarf. She paused and her eyes widened in shock when she saw me standing right next to Tsume,"-Oh... Who's this Tsume?"

"Tsume," a light, happy youthful voice said, and a young boy poked his head out, he had neck-length reddish brown hair parted on the side. The boys eyes were a light gold brown and he had on a faded red zipper shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, olive green cargo pants and dark green military boots. He was just as shocked when he saw me as well.

That snapped the woman out offer shock and she pushed the kid back in by his head, and stood out of the way,"Well don't just stand there get in here before the nieghboors see you."

I walked into the large house, even for it size it seemed cozy and well lived in. The walls ranged from brown to green at each room. Tsume took my hand and sat me down in the living room. It had pale carpet and warm brown walls. The couch was a nice cushy black one and a coffee table sat in front of me. The young woman glared at Taume,"Kiba and Hige are out on patrol. Granny is upstairs sleeping, which is the only thing keeping me fro fighting with you. Who's the human?"

I opened my mouth to snap at her, when Tsume interjected,"Her name is Amber, Blue, I found her in the forest. Her family is missing. We need to call Hubb."

The next hour resulted in Police officers and rescue workers running around the house, getting my statement, then Tsume's. Many of them were immediately sent out to find my family. We lied and told them that we had only known each other for a day, and that for the other two I had been following a dog with a collar but lost it after the first day.

Officer Hubb was the first to volunteered to stay with me at the Pack's residence until everyone left. During the hub-ub, I met Toboee, the young wolf from earlier, and Granny, a nice calm, elderly woman with gray hair, bright blue eyes and silver bracelets that match Toboee's.

Blue was very kind to me as well, she explained to me that the oak didn't really have an Alpha, but Kiba was as close as they came. Kiba was on patrol with Blue's mate Hige, and both were on patrol and would be back in the morning. Then, the last member of their pack, Cheza, was visiting her family in another town and would be back tomorrow evening.

Officer Hubb walked in from showing the last detective to the door,"Alright," he sighed as he sat down in an easy chair across from the coach that I haven't left since I got here,"So, what exactly happened?"

Tsume sat next to me,"Simple, found her, brought her to town, but on the way we got attacked by out friendly neighbors, who by the way," Tsume turned to Blue,"Have decided to move the scent marker."

Blue growled but otherwise didn't change into her wolf form-which I have yet to see- and muttered,"Bastards."

Hubb glanced at me,"Is that true?"

I nodded,"Yes, it is."

Hubb cracked a smile and stood,"Well, I'm gonna help with the search."

With that he left. Tsume kissed my temple and I blushed a deep scarlet. Blue opened her mouth in surprise,"Well, that makes more sense."

Toboee smiled and bounded up to me in his red wolf form,"This is great! I'm very happy for you Tsume!"

Tsume smiled day the younger wolf,"Thanks Runt."

Blue sighed,"Were gonna have to keep this from Kiba, at least until he gets used to you around the house. The police said it should take them until late tomorrow to get to your parents."

Tsume scooped me up in his arms,"Good. We'll figure everything out by then," I gave a squeak as he carried me up to his room.

I cuddled against Tsume's chest and curled into him under all the blankets. Tsume put his arm around me. We both drifted off.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Nothing can ever be easy

**Hey hey! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**disclaimer: I only ow the OCS and plot!**

**Chapter 11- nothing can ever be easy!**

The next morning, Granny made us Pancakes. Hubb stopped by and told us that they had found, Emma and Abby, the two weren't in too bad of shape. But both needed plenty of rest before I could see them. Relief flooded through my veins, knowing that I wouldn't have to worry about THEM at the very least made it somewhat okay. Now, as for my parents and my aunt... Worry seemed to grip my stomach.

After Hubb had left, a young man with dark brown shaggy hair, blue eyes and dressed in white shirt, a grey jacket with rolled sleeves, light blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He walked in with another young man with sandy hair and eyes dressed in a yellow short-sleeve jacket over a long sleeved dark grey T-shirt, pale green (almost grey) sweatpants, and a pair of dark grey sneakers.

Blue smiled warmly at the first young man with the dark brown hair- but her eyes were obviously warning him,"Kiba," she smiled,"This is Amber. When Tsume was out in the forest he found her after her family was in a car crash."

Kiba nodded, her held out his hand, I shook it,"Hello," I could tell in his eyes that he didn't trust me very much.

The other young man bumped him out of the way and gave me a big cheesy smile,"How do ya do? I'm Hige!"

"H-Hi," I somewhat squeaked, I felt Tsume stiffen beside me.

"Alright that's enough Porky," Tsume growled; his fangs showing,"Leave the girl alone."

Hige held up his hand in the 'I'm innocent' gesture, with a small chuckle,"Hey, hey, relax buddy."

He sat next to Blue,"So? What's for breakfast?"

I quickly learned that Blue and Hige were mates. For the rest of the day I either helped Granny with whatever she needed, played with Toboe, or talked with Blue, poor thing, one out of two women in a house that ran amuck with four men all the time. I'd say Cheza counted but I'd never met her and she sounded quite young.

At first, Kiba did not seemed pleased that I knew the secret that the pack had, but after Tsume explained our whole journey- leaving out the mating part, which I'm very happy he did, we can deal with that later- and mentioned the fact that the neighboring pack decided to move the border, he was not pleased an focused on THAT.

I had finally mashed to get a little time to take my first ACTUAL shower with SOAP in a few days. It was nice, and refreshing.

I hopped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around myself. I jumped when the door was opened, Kiba peeked his head in,"Oh," he blushed,"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," I grabbed the hair brush that Blue lent me,"It's not as if I'm naked," Kiba was about to leave when he did a double take, of my shoulder. I swallowed and looked in the mirror at him,"Is everything okay?"

I watched as Kiba's face contorted into shock and then anger. He shot forward and grabbed my arm, then dragged me down the hall.

**I really thought I'd leave it off there but I'm not THAT evil. Go ahead and review then hit the next button!**


	12. The Mark

**Hey hey, here we go with number 2**

**disclaimer: see previous chapter!**

**Chapter- The Mark and The Pull**

"Kiba!? Kiba! Ow that hurts,"I said to him somewhat panicked.

Kiba grunted and only tightened his grip before he forced me down the stairs,"GO," he snarled. I tripped on the third stair to the bottom, and I landed with a small scream at the bottom. Kiba forced me up, everyone in the living room (Blue, Tsume and Hige) was shocked. Thank god, Granny and Toboe weren't here, I think they went to the store and then to pick Cheza up.

"LET GO," I screamed and tried to wriggle out of Kiba's grip. He only gripped tighter and pulled me forward- i could feel his claws piercing my skin.

When my blood's scent hit Tsume's nose- he was instantly pissed, his fangs were showing on his human illusion,"What the HELL Kiba!?"

Blue and Hige also stood, and Kiba threw me forward, I landed on my knees and I gripped the towel around me so it wouldn't fall. A sob escaped my lips, and Kiba was seething,"What the f ck Tsume! You MATED with her!"

Tsume placed himself in front of me, and Blue slowly walked up to me and took off her small coat,"What's the big deal Kiba?"

Tsume snarled,"So what if we did?!"

Kiba growled,"You have put the pack in danger- all for this... This HUMAN!"

"Danger? How in paradise did I put any-wolf in danger?!"

I bit my lip to stop the sobs and Blue placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up and she smiled at me before she placed her coat on my shoulders. Blue slowly stood next to Tsume as the two kept fighting.

"Once her family sees that mark they'll start asking questions! You barely even know her- what if she betrays us!"

"I know her well enough," Tsume snapped,"You don't even know what we had to go through in those damn mountains!"

"Isn't there a syndrome for this," Hige muttered to Blue who hit him on the back of the head.

"You're right,"Kiba growled,"I don't. But, I know when or when to not trust someone. And she's not one I'm willing to trust! Or maybe it's you!"

"Bullshit," Tsume roared,"Don't you dare start questioning her or me!"

Blue pushed herself between them,"Take this outside - now!"

Tsume and Kibe both growled and headed for the door. I flinched as it slammed behind them. Blue turned to Hige,"Can you go make sure they don't kill each other?"

Hige nodded with an exasperated sigh,"Of course."

Blue smiled warmly at me,"Why don't we go get you dressed?"

I forced a smile, which fell as soon as we got into Blue and Hige's room. I sat on her bed and started to cry,"Oh," Blue sighed and gave me a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder, and cried. Blue made those Shhing noises and stroked my head.

"I'm sorry," I cried,"I... D-didn't want this to happen! I'm so, so sorry!"

Blue hugged me,"It's okay, it's okay. Everything will work out. Come on, just get dressed. Won't do you any good sitting in a towel."

I got dressed and used the box of Kleenex that Blue had gotten for me to my hearts content. When I calmed down, Blue sat down next to me,"Now, I'm afraid I have to ask... But did Tsume... Did he force you to mate with him?"

"no," the instant what she was asking me registered in my mind,"He didn't. All Tsume's ever been to me is good. Sure he could be a little grumpy... But I said yes to him."

I heard a thud outside and looked up Blue's window to see Kiba and Tsume, both in fighting stance. Tsume had his knife and Kida just had his fists. They were yelling at each other, I opened the window a crack to hear and Blue sat next to me,"Why did you even separate her from her family in the first place," Kiba snarled,"How did you even find her?"

Tsume snarled, and with his fangs bared in human form, spat,"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Hige crossed his arms and sighed, he stood a few paces back, but in the direct middle of the two wolves,"Come on guys, don't do this!"

Kiba's whole illusion bristled,"Don't you understand," he shouted,"You need to tell me! You owe that to me Tsume!"

"I don't owe you a damn thing," Tsume spat. The two ran at each other in wolf form and collide and rolled around on the ground as they fought to be top wolf. They broke apart with no winner. They did that again. Twice.

Tsume was breathing hard as he stood,"This isn't getting us anywhere," I heard Hige say, he turned to Tsume,"I have to admit Tsume, even I'm curious to hear your reasoning myself."

Tsume made a Tkk sound and sheathed his knife,"If you have to know... I... Felt a pull."

Kiba looked taken aback and let out a small gasp,"A... Pull."

"A pull," I murmured. My heart beat faster,"A pull!" like the one I was feeling right now to get to him! Like the one I had felt all those times before! I ran out of the room.

Blue gazed after me in shock for a moment before she ran after me,"Wait a second!"

I ran down the stairs taken them two at a time. I could hear Blue running after me, I saw Granny and Toboe walking in from the garage and I waved. I threw open the front door - there wasn't a back door dang it!- and ran along the side of the house to get to the backyard. I made it to wooden gate that was a good four feet taller than me and unlatch them. I heard Tsume say,"Yes, I felt a pull to go out there that day. Then when I found her being bullied by her family after they had gotten in a car crash. I felt another pull. To protect her. And if you won't let us be together, then..." I didn't know how, but I knew Tsume as about to attack Kiba again.

I threw the gate open with a cry of,"Tsume," then leaned against the post next to the opening.

Tsume landed heavily on one foot due to shock and turned slowly,"Wha-"

I was so out of breath, Blue finally caught up with me and stood slightly behind me. Tsume, Kiba and Hige were shocked to see me. A part of my hair covered one of my eyes as I moved it. I looked directly at Tsume as I said,"I felt it too."

Hige was the first to recover,"Felt what, Amber?"

I started walk towards Tsume,"I felt the pull, too," I let out a half-hearted laugh,"I remember now- in a way, I caused the car crash because of it. I knew you were looking for me Tsume. I just didn't realize it," I stood in front of my mate and hugged him," I felt the pull too."

Tsume made a small noise of almost disbelief mixed with shock. Then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and I pulled away to face Kiba. I, myself, was pissed,"Listen Kiba,"Kiba snapped to attention as he was addressed," I know you don't like it that much but Tsume and I are mates. Please, I ask you to reconsider your feelings. I promise I won't tell a soul you and your pack's secret."

Kiba looked at me and then Tsume,who I'm guessing didn't look as nice as I did becaus I felt his arms tighten their grip around me. Then his gaze fell on me,"I... I now see how wrong I was. I should not have snapped to a decision. I apologize."

I smiled and nodded,"as long as you can keep an open mind."

**Thank you for reading, please review**


	13. This little light of mine

**Hey hey, here we go! Thank you for all the awesome reviews.**

**Disclaimer: We only get to own the awesome OCs.**

**Chapter- This little light of mine**

Things calmed down pretty quickly, especially when Granny and Toboe came back with Cheza. Cheza seemed really awesome. She had pretty pink hair done up in a pony tail, she was actually blind, and wore sunglasses to hide her blood red eyes. But you'd never guess that she was blind with the way she acts. Blue explained that she actually could see, kinda like a plant. Cheza gave me a hug as soon as she met me,"I like her. She has a light."

No one questioned it, but the comment was soon forgotten.

Dinner was lively now that the house was full. Granny had cooked Rosemary chicken, and everyone sat around the table.

The fun stuff didn't happen until AFTER dinner.

We were all in the living room, watching the news, no word on how my parents and aunt were doing- but Emma and Abby were still down, needing to recover for them was going to take longer than usual.

Cheza leaned on me and I put my hand on Tsume's. Cheza started to sing and all the wolves in the room closed their eyes in content. I listen to the song and relaxed as well.

I started to feel warm, and that warmth quickly turned into fire and I leapt up from the couch with a scream, then fell to the ground in pain.

Cheza screamed with me as I felt my body shake and seize.

Tsume had to be held back, Granny went to Cheza with Kiba but she couldn't be comforted as the fire inside me grew hotter and hotter.

Blue and Hige held onto Tsume,"Let me go Danmit! Let me go!"

"No Tsume," Hige snarled at him,"You just have to let it take its course, you could make things worse!"

Then, I could hear Cheza through her tears, she was singing again, the fire reacted and grew hotter. I shrieked in pain, but then, as her song progressed, the heat started to die down. My body stopped seizing, and slowly, the fire cooled. I felt my breathing level off and I cracked my eyes open.

Tsume stared down at me, I had somehow managed to end up on my stomach with my legs tucked under me and my front arms stretched in front of me.

Then, I blinked and Tsume wasn't the human Tsume. He was a wolf, actually, all the wolves in the room were now wolves. Their eyes were wide in shock and maws hanging open.

I looked at Tsume desperately,"W-What's wrong?"

Tsume padded up to me and watched me like a jungle cat, which was odd considering he's a wolf. He put his paw out in front of my face, and I looked down, to see two other dark sandy-yellow paws, where my hands are supposed to be,"Amber... You're a wolf..."

Cheza sat up from the coach, now calm as I stood on the edge of a mental break down, she got up and Kiba helped her over to me,"This one did not mean to harm you Amber. This one did not know that this one's song would awaken the wolf inside of you. This one apologizes."

I sat silently in shock.

Damn this little light of mine.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. The forest at night

**Hello hello, thanks for all the lovely reviews**

**Disclaimer: Er only get to own the OCS**

**Chapter- The forest at night**

The fact was barely registered to me. I was... I was...

HOLY SHIT

I jumped up, Tsume tensed to anticipate any reaction I might have. I took my front paw and lightly tapped it against the carpet before I set it down. I slowly did that to each leg and then flicked each ear to try and see how I could control it. I could see my reflection in a glass vase on the table and could see that I still had my amber eyes, just that my fur was a mixture of sandy colors.

I took a deep breath, and a barrage of scents hit my nose and I let it out with a cough. I opened and closed my maw a few times.

Toboe joined Tsume at the older wolf's side. He lowered his head towards me,"Amber? Are you okay...?"

I looked up sharply at him and then broke out into happy barks, and wouldn't stand still,"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

I ran in circles and jumped around on my still wobbly legs, cheering and feeling totally great even if I was stumbling a bunch. All the wolves in the room started laughing, while I thought this was amazing. Toboe started bounding around with me and we played a little.

Granny heaved up,"Now, now you too don't get too carried away!" Toboe immediately backed of and I fell over onto my side, but sat up quickly. I was panting with my tongue out and was excited, Granny turned to Tsume,"Perhaps you would take Amber out to the forest to... Help... Her with this... New situation."

Tsume walked over to me and licked the top of my muzzle,"of course."

He walked over to the front door and Kiba opened the door for us, he smiled at us,"Have fun."

Tsume nodded at him and then ran out, I copied him and followed.

We ran through the back roads of the town, my heart pounding but I didn't feel tired like I used to when I was a human,"Wooo-Hooo," I shouted as we ran, this was awesome, the cold air let me run faster.

Tsume watched me from the corner of his eye and chuckled. We raced through town and back into the forest, I ran closer to Tsume until our shoulders were touching, there was a fallen tree and we both leapt over it. I landed and stumbled a little but kept up with Tsume. Tsume eyed me,"You good?"

"Never better!"

Tsume let out excited yip, it made me smile to see him let go of his stoic and bad boy nature.

We stopped in a clearing after running for a long, long time. Tsume flopped to the ground and then onto his back and I followed suit. I burrowed into his side and let out s few affectionate whines. We looked up at the sky, and let out out an amazed whine with a,"Wooaaaaah!"

Tsume laughed and licked my ear,"What?"

I looked up at the beautiful night sky. The stars stood out against the night sky, which itself was not black like most people would make it out to be but had mixtures of gray and midnight blue, I lifted my paw and pawed at the sky,"It's so pretty!"

Tsume was suddenly in human form, and had his arms crossed behind his head,"How about you try putting your illusion up?"

"How?"

Tsume's hand reached up and stroked my ear making me whine in content. He leaned closer and whispered into my ear,"Just want it enough."

I counted to ten, then found that Tsue was now running his hand through my dark brown hair. Tsume leaned forward and kissed me, I closed my eyes with a sigh. Tsume pulled me close and whispered something into my ear. I blushed scarlet, looked around and turned into wolf form. Tsume followed suit, and he licked my maw with affection, I licked him back and my ears fell back in slight embarrassment and nerves.

Tsume put his maw up to my ear and whispered to me again. I nodded,"Yes Tsume, I'd like to try it too."

Tsume's tail wagged and he nudged me towards a nearby den.

Tsume and I cuddle against each other, the dirt floor was warm against my stomach. We dozed, curled into each other and Tsume's head resting over on me in a protective way.

Tsume smiled,"Thank you."

I licked near his mouth,"I should be sayin that to you. That was amazing."

Tsume hmmed in content.

I heard heavy paw steps coming towards up and both of us perked up. Tsume stood and got into a defensive stance as the paw steps came toward the den and danced along the entrance. Tsume growled out,"Identify yourself!"

Hige's voice met his in reply,"Can I stick my head in or will I get clawed?"

Tsume sat back in relief,"Go ahead."

Hige's wolf face poked in and he smiled and his ears perked up when he saw me,"Good, you're here too. And I can smell that someone decided to try-"

Tsume snapped his teeth,"Get on with it Porky!"

"They found the rest of your family Amber. They want you at the hospital, they got jumped by our friendly neighbors."

I'm gonna kill either Darcia or Moss first.

**THANK YOU, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Family

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys... But one it's time for Amber to face her family.**

**Disclaimer: Amber: God help me, They only own me and love to to true me!**

**Chapter - the family**

Hubb was waiting for us at the house and I almost forgot to put up my human illusion when I ran in. But remembered just as I reached the door and threw it open. Hubb sat in the living room with Granny, Blue and Kiba. I could scent that Toboe and Cheza had been sent upstairs. I made a b-line for Hubb,"Where are they?"

Hubb jumped up,"Local hospital. We've had a few other attacks over the years, most of them fatal; but we're equipped to handle these things . They should be fine. Your sister and cousin have also woken up- but we haven't told them yet."

I didn't care,"Take me to them."

Hubb rubbed the back of his neck and looked away,"I don't know if that's-"

"Take me to them Danmmit," I yelled.

Hubb threw up his hands and I felt my fangs start to show a little, Tsume walked up to me and out his hand in my shoulder. It made me realize I was quivering in a mixture of fear and anger, Tsume looked over at Hubb and just gave him a nod.

Hubb sighed,"Alright. Alright. Let's go."

Tsume grabbed my hand as I turned to follow Hubb,"I'm riding with you."

I nodded and we both climbed in the back, my leg impatiently bouncing really fast. Tsume rubbed small circles on my hand with his,"It'll be okay. We won't let them get away with this."

"You're damn straight," I growled.

I jumped out of the car as soon as Hubb stopped in front of the small hospital. Tsume was scrambling behind me, Hubb sighed,"I'll park the car..."

Tsume ran in after me, I was halfway into the lobby and slammed myself into the Lobby Desk, the nurse manning it looked up at me in slight fear and slight anger, she had blonde hair and eyes out up in s bun,"Where are the Browns?"

The woman floundered for a moment,"A- Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm family-"

Tsume made it to my side,"Cher, this is the girl that I brought in. She wants to see her family."

Chet's eyes widened when it clicked in her brain,"Yes right away!"

She stood and both Tsume and i followed her,"It's room 108."

We rushed down and I saw three beds filled, Abby, Emma, and my aunt occupied them. Relief flooded through me, but the cold fear swirled in my gut,"W-where is..."

"Surgery."

I fell to the ground in dispare and let out a few chocked sobs. Only my parents... my aunt had looked relatively fine. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. Tsume leaned down and pulled me to him,"Shh. Shh," he whispered,"They'll be okay."

I took deep, even breaths. _They'll be fine. You'll be fine._ I repeated my mantra in my head over and over.

Tsume helped me up and i whimpered,"It's okay," he whispered. He made sure none of my family was watching- like we could kiss with them right in front of us!- and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I steeled myself and opened the door.

Emma and Abby both were sitting in their bed, my aunt had been given heavy drugs to keep her asleep- Cher said something about a nervous break down- and they both gazed at me in shock. Abby started sobbing,"Amby!" I ran over to hug her.

Emma managed to get out,"W-where did you go?"

I sat up and smiled,"It doesn't matter, right now we need to focus-"

Emma pulled back her lip as if she really had fangs to try and bite me with,"Yes it does! It does matter- I'm not getting i trouble if you left us ON PURPOSE just to get ME in trouble!"

I felt my mouth drop open, and saw Tsume stiffen by the door. He'd probably be pissed that someone was disrespecting me as the Female Beta (that's what Tsune told me last night) by matiage.* I felt the tear well up in my eyes,"E... Emma. Please... How could..."

Her gaze hardened,"Because, I know you."

I stood, Abby releasing my hand and watched in silent horror. My tears were gone now,"You..." My voice hardened, I shook my head and glared,"You bitch."

Emma gasped, hurt, after all I'm sure no ones called her THAT before.

I didn't stop there,"If you think that I got separated from you and MY SISTER, MY FAMILY, ON PURPOSE then you, Are. Crazy."

I turned and left, Abby calling my name and for me to stop.

Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

Tsume stepped in the room and blonde glared at him, while the dark headed girl - who looked similar to Amber- shrunk away,"Who are you," the older, blonde headed girl - Emma- snapped at him.

Tsume glared evenly back,"Your cousin followed my dog for about a day when I found the two of them. She wanted to go back for you, but I wouldn't let her. She was sick and needed a doctor, and we would have to hike about another day and a half," _plus a little bit more_ Tsume smirked in his head.

Emma blinked in surprise, and then birdied her head in her hands.

Tsume took a breath, wanting to back pedal with ever fiber of his being,"I'll see if I can get her back here tomorrow. Rest up."

He wanted to make sure his Mate's family was safe- or at least safer- before she decided what to do about them.

***Matiage- Like Marriage but with mates!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Border call

**Hello hello, this is about 40 mins late but I don't care!**

**Awesome reviews keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Amber: They only own the OCS AND the plot; please don't sue us!**

**Chapter- Border call**

All of the wolves woke up early the next morning to the sound of an unfamiliar howl at the border. My fur sat on end, I was still hurting from last night, but I would live. I should have known better than to believe that everything would turn out all right when Emma and her attitude was involved.

I looked over at Tsume,"What's going on?"

Tsume stretched and popped his back still looking like his handsome wolf-ish self,"That howl is obviously a challenge to our border. Guess the old man's decided to actually fight us for our territory."

I whined in worry,"W... We're all going to fight them?"

Tsume's intense gaze snapped to me with a quick warning growl. I felt my ears press to my head and my tail moved underneath me involentarily. Tsume stood above me,"WE will not be fighting them. _I _and mostly the others. Not you, most likely not the runt, and definitely not Cheza or Granny."

I lifted my ears and tail a little,"But I can-"

"No," Tsume snapped his teeth above me,"You wouldn't know the first thing about fighting another wolf. This is the END of this discussion."

Tsume stormed out of the room and the door slammed shut behind him.

I blinked, this wasn't like me. I'd never let a conversation with my significant other end like that. I'd totally say,"Fine. End of relationship!" Like that Amanda chick who was in 'She's the man'. I looked down at my paws, was my body changing how I acted? I know that wolves used them at hierarchy system- but I started human. I had that human knowledge on how the world could work in an equal way.

This relationship might not be good for me.

I felt sick, and rushed into the bathroom. I didn't get sick, but I locked the door behind me so I at least had a few inches of solid wood between me and the reality I didn't want to face just yet.

A about half an hour later there was a knock on the bathroom door,"A-Amber," Toboe whined through the door.

I growled," I'm fine Toboe don't worry about me. Go back downstairs."

"But-"

I snarled and slammed my shoulder against the door," I said GO!"

Toboe whined again and made a hasty retreat. I sighed and leaned against the door, God I'm horrible. Blue knocked on the door about ten minutes later,"Amber? Is everything okay? Toboe seems really worried about you."

"I'm fine," I lied,"Just... Trying to used to the new bod."

Blue had sat down against the door,"I'm callin bullshit on that," she sighed and I heard her head hit the door, probably mirroring my own posture at the moment,"What up."

"Tsume and I had a fight and I don't like the way I reacted."

"What do you mean?"

I rubbed my hand on my temples,"You probably wouldn't get it. I know packs are supposed to have the whole dominance thing going on... But it doesn't feel right to me... And I did it anyway. The way that could turn out... It could be bad in human terms of a relationship."

Blue mulled over what I had said for about thirty seconds before answering,"You know, when I was first born, I was born human with my wolf trapped inside of me..."

My head perked up,"No way..."

Blue gave a small, bitter, laugh,"Oh yeah. But when I first met Cheza, she awakened my old memories of coming to paradise, and my wolf."

"Like me."

"Kinda. The others of course knew this would happen to me- with you it was pure luck, and we've never heard of it before," she turned to face the door,"Can I come in?"

I chewed my lip before standing, unlocking the door and stepping back. Blue smiled at me in human form,"Sit on the edge of the tub, I'll talk with you and do your hair."

I did what I was told, Blue pulled out her hairbrush from a small bag she had brought with her and started brushing my hair,"But, back to my story, you see /I/ also had to control over my wolf instincts like you had to. I also had to learn how to fight, like you will, as well as hunt, and everything else that comes with this territory."

She finished brushing my hair and pulled away, then pulled a dog brush out of her bag,"Fur?"

I let my illusion fall and my tail wagged,"Sure!"

Blue ran the brush along my back- and it felt like absolute bliss! She kept working,"So, don't worry about it. You'll become braver, you'll learn that it's okay to question instead of submit. It'll be okay."

I sighed,"Okay."

Tsume came back up to the room a few hours later, I had gone down and eaten, apologized to Toboe and then learned that Tsume and Hige had gone out to the border to see what was going on at the border.

I was waiting for him, and when he walked into the room and went over to the closet. Tsume started pulling out extra knives from the small case he kept in there and I chewed on my lip again,"So, there's gonna be a fight?"

"Yes."

"Tsume you're gonna need all the help you can get-"

Tsume spun to me and we were both in wolf form, he was growling, hackles up, and tail up,"You're not going!"

I had leaned closer to the floor, ears down, tail tucked. And upon realizing that, I shifted my stuff limbs until I was standing normally, and my tail and ears were relaxed. I huffed,"I don't have to fight like-"

Tsume snapped his teeth. I blinked at him, and kept pushing, trying not to pee on the floor, or roll over to show my tummy. I took a breath, and tried again, but Tsume was leaping towards me and snapping his jaws again.

Oh, hell no. This isn't going to fly. Time I let Tsume know he wasn't gonna scare me into backing down. It's time to let him know... That he's gonna deal with me like a human,

And not a wolf.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Dominance

**Hello hello, sorry that I'm a few days late...**

**Awesome reviews keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Amber: They ARE late, and this is SHORT, but my badassery totally make up for it.**

**Chapter- Dominance**

_**Review:**_

_Tsume snapped his teeth. I blinked at him, and kept pushing, trying not to pee on the floor, or roll over to show my tummy. I took a breath, and tried again, but Tsume was leaping towards me and snapping his jaws again._

**And now:**

I snarled back and leapt forward as well, head butting Tsume. This caused Tsume to stumble back,"STOP THAT," I snapped.

I flickered my human illusion on and glared at the shocked wolf starring at me,"We are going to talk like adults even if you don't want to. NOW."

Tsume flickered his own human form on, the knives long forgotten on the bed. I crossed my arms with a glare,"You need to realize that I won't let you bully me like a wolf anymore. I was born human, and we can deal with anything like that, AS WELL as meet it head-on as wolves."

Tsume looked guilty, and I put my hand on his arm,"I.."

I smiled and gave the arm a squeeze,"I know. I know."

"Secondly, I'm coming with you," Tsume liked pained but I went over to the closet and pulled out a hunting rifle,"Hubb told me he used to hunt with you, and I told him that my father taught me. So, I'm going with you."

Tsume looked me up and down,"You need to change."

"I.." No way was I about to admit to not having any good hunting gear with me.

Tsume shook his head with a smirk,"Change your illusion."

"And how do I do that?"

"Just picture it in your mind."

I pictured dark gree and lack schemed camouflage clothing, a long sleeved jacket and black pants and big thick hiking boots, it took a few minutes, but when I looked down, that was what I was wearing!

"Cool."

** OoooooO**

Kiba looked up in surprise as he saw me come down the stairs. Tsume was practically bristling, even with his human illusion up,"Not a word Kiba. Not a word."

I went to the back closet that Tsume had told me that Granny kept her hunting/self-protection guns. I pulled out a Winchester Model 1894, the wood had been restrained to a dark purple- almost black. I checked it before pulling out the ammo, then filled it into separate ammo pouches, I noticed something wired, and looked over at Tsume,"Are these bullets silver?"

Tsume nodded,"Paradise reborn wolves can't be killed by regular bullets- but silver bullets poison the blood- and can kill."

I shook my head and finished filling the pouches,"That is so cliché."

Tsume smirked and then pulled out one of his extra knives - which were all also silver, I realized-and flipped it in his hand before handing it to me with the handle sticking out towards me,"Here."

I smiled and took it before sheathing it on my belt, I lifted the gun's strap and settled it on my shoulder,"Ready when you are."

Kiba nodded,"Alright then, let's go fight."

**I know this is short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**


	18. Revenge

**Hello hello, sorry that I'm not as frequent as I used to be, used up all the built in chapters and this IS musical and hog showing season.**

**Awesome reviews keep it up!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Amber: Thabk the LORD WE ARE BACK!  
><strong>

**Chapter- Revenge**

Hubb met us at the forest, he had his own gun- a Remington 700- and his own silver bullets. He noticed i was there and had my own rifle,"Ready for this?"

I nodded,"Let's get this over with."

I looked threw the scope of my rifle from my perch in a very large, very thick-branched tree. So thick branched in fact that I could lay down on one and still be able to lay the rifle down to get a better shot. I saw Tsume sniffed the air in wolf form and his fur prickled as I watched him. Hige had been in the clearing for the past few hours, waiting for us and after Kiba had met the rival pack, had been there to make sure they didn't pass the border. It had been a small patrol that had challenged our pack. And now, the Border Battle was upon us.

Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Blue, and now Hubb and I were the only ones from the pack here. I assumed Tsume's Old Man wanted to drive us out because we were about one sixteenth of his pack's size. And that was all of us together.

I tensed when I heard growls and barks of approaching wolves. I looked into my scope and saw Tsume's Father lead many of his pack's strongest into the clearing. There was at least thirty of them- the other twenty must of been at home- I felt my breath hitch when I spotted Darcia and Moss. Darcia looked like he had some new burn scars. That made me happy.

Tsume's Father strode forward," We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Kiba snarled,"This is in violation of our treaty agreement, Go home now and we shall forget this moment of dishonor."

Tsume's Father smirked,"The hard way it is then- ATTACK!"

The enemy wolves swooped down into the clearing, Hubb and I both shot off bullets from our perches. Not hitting the enemy, but scaring them just enough to make them slam on the brakes.

One of the front runners sniffed at the bullet- in curiosity- and sharply recoiled with a yelp,"SILVER BULLETS!"

Tsume's father snarled,"You bastards- are you getting humans to do your fighting for you?"

I looked at the Alpha through my scope,"Shut the hell up," I pulled the hammer back and squeezed the trigger. The empty casing falling to a small meeting of branches right below me. I pulled the lever back and reloaded, my original shot being a warning one that had just missed the Alphas ear.

Hubb radioed over to me,"hold your fire Hawkeye," he snapped at me with an annoying nickname.

I pressed my finger to my comm,"sorry, couldn't resist."

Tsume snarled back up at his father,"We allowed you to continue to live on this sacred land as long as you stopped hunting humans. You have just broke the treaty, we should drive you out now!"

Tsume's father snarled,"The humans we hunted were about to die anyway. It wouldn't have mattered to you."

Tsume snarled again and I watched as a thought occurred to Tsume's Father,"Unless... They wouldn't have been apart of that Little Bitch's family would they?"

Tsume just growled and didn't dignify his father with an answer, Tsume's father let out barks that sounded like laughter,"Ah, I see. Well as son as I am done with your pathetic excuse of a pack. Maybe we'll storm the hospital and find where they're all at and kill 'em."

"You won't fucking touch them," Tsume snarled with a deadly promise, his hackles raised and his teeth nashing.

Tsume's Father just laughed again,"You can't kill us all- We're taking this land no matter what the costs! Attack!"

I snarled under my breath and ready to take a shot, this time my intent was to kill... But I couldn't pull the trigger. Hubb got off good shots, not to the head, many went through legs and made the wolves unable to walk. I saw an enemy tackle Blue and steeled myself before shooting the enemy's leg.

This is ending today

***** Scene Break! Wee!**

I wasn't aiming to kill. We needed to drive these wolves away. Tsume and the others were holding their own, I reached for another bullet and shot the one in my chamber so I could reload. I looked around and tensed when I saw Moss and Tsume circling each other -snapping in each other's faces.

I lined up my gun, I could live without Moss, and took the shot, but Moss dove out of the way and gave me a sick wolffish smile up in my direction. I shivered, and reached for another bullet, when someone clamped onto my back calf, and drug me from the tree. I screamed in pain and in fear as I made my decent thanks to the fangs that tore into my skin. The scream was cut short when I landed heavily on my back and had my breath knocked out of me.

I looked to see Darcia at my feet, the same sick grin on his face as Moss had,"found YOOOUUU," he sing-songed. They'd been looking for me...

I tried to take deep breaths while putting my weight on my hands to push my upper body to stop my diaphragm from spazing out so much, and slowly moved away from him while choking for air.

"No, You can't leave yet," Darcia shank his teeth into my other calf and drug me back, making the coveted air race from my lungs with a gasp of pain.

I pulled out Tsume's silver knife and as soon as I turned i took a swipe at the large wolf. Darcia evaded the attack and struck at my wrist with his paw- bruising it badly and sending the knife flying!

Darcia laughed,"No no no. I get to have my fun first!"

I cowered as he slowly made his way to me, the let my illusion fall to snap at his face- scratching it and causing him to read back from me,"AH! You-Bitch!"

I got my air back and let out a howl- which was cut short by Darcia knocking me over. I yelped in pain, then that helped turned into cries and he dug his fangs into my shoulder. Darcia laughed,"So you're a wolf huh? How would you like it if I took you from under your mates nose? No need in denying it, I can smell that bastard all over you."

"Stay away from me," I growled and tried my best to get away from him,"LET ME GO!"

Darcia grabbed me by my scruff and pinned me down. The only thing protecting me now was my tail and Darcia was most likely prepared to bite it off if I didn't move it soon.

I let out a muffled scream of,"Tsume!" And then a gray blur hit Darcia and his teeth left my scruff. I jumped up, expecting to see Tsume, but instead. Darcia was starring definitely up at his female Alpha, Tsume's mother.

**please review! Thank you for reading!**


	19. A Mother's Love

***Does the same as Mushu* I LIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEE!**

**Sorry for any inconvenience but now that musical season is over and hog showing will be over in about a month, I have more free time! Here's 2 chapters for the wait, please review on both!**

**Disclaimer: Amber: YAY! Sorry for such a long wait- Thank the LORD WE ARE BACK! Also, thank you for all those who have reviewed!**

**Chapter- A mother's Love**

**Review:**

_I let out a muffled scream of,"Tsume!" And then a gray blur hit Darcia and his teeth left my scruff. I jumped up, expecting to see Tsume, but instead. Darcia was starring defiantly up at his female Alpha, Tsume's mother._

_And now:_

You know, when the mother of your mate saves your life. You usually get to your feet and thank them or something. But I was rather preoccupied by the fact that I had started to bleed pretty bad from my calf.

I tried to stop the bleeding from my calf, while Tsume's mother, who's name I never actually got growled and snarled at Darcia.

"You will not hurt this she wolf any longer Darcia. Return to the battle. You have rendered her unable to fight, this is over for her."

Darcia snarled but his kept his hackles down out of respect- I think, he seemed to be really holding it in not to tear out her throat- and growled before he spoke,"This bitch humiliated me. I deserve penance! And she will not give it voluntary, so I must punish her myself!"

He took a step forward and Tsume's mother snapped her jaws in his face before taking him down,"You will NOT harm my son's mate. I do not care what she has done to you. My son deserves SOME happiness in his life. You will lis-"

Darcia couldn't hold it n any longer. He reared up and knocked her over, snarling and snapping into her face. She froze in shock but then struggled to get out from underneath him,"Darcia, this is a serious-"

"Shut up," he snarled into her face,"If you're in my way, I'll just kill you and then do what I want."

I saw him going for her jugular before he even actually did. I sprang forward- my calf burned even in wolf form- and knocked him off of her,"Leave her alone!"

Darcia snarled out and bit mercilessly into the skin near my shoulder. I let out the biggest, loudest yelp/howl of pain. He snarled and latched his teeth on tighter before he tore open a big wound that lead past my shoulder. I screamed again in pain, and then I saw Tsume's mother run towards us,"Leave her!" She latched her fangs onto his back leg and he turned around and knocked her off of him. She let out a yelp/howl as loud as mine.

Darcia followed her fall backwards,"You die!"

I managed to get up to my feet, Tsume's mother was putting up a big fight, but it wasn't big enough. She managed to give him one wound to his every two. Darcia would bite into her thigh and shed twist around and bite his shoulder. I could see my own Crimson blood flowing from my shoulder, and the pain was almost unbearable. I struggled to stand and it burned like hell. I had just started to hobble over to them yelling,"Back off you bastard! I'm the one you-"

A big dark blur knocked into Darcia with a cry of,"Eva!"

I looked on in total surprise as Tsume's father stood over Darcia with his fang buried into the evil wolf's scruff. He snarled darkly, his hackles raised,"You _dare _attack your Alpha's mate."

"Amber," I heard a gruff voice call, I barely lifted my head to see Tsume and the others rushing into the clearing. Their human illusions were the Furt things I saw, Tsume's shocked and fearful face made me whine. Tsume rushed over to me in wolf form,"A-amber?"

I whined again,"I'll... I'll live."

I looked over when Darcia snarled,"I will no longer serve such a weak alpha," Darcia's fangs struck faster than lightning. They buried themselves into Tsume's Father's neck.

"KALE," Eva screamed. She struggled to get up. Blue limped over to her and pressed her nose to the older she-wolf's back,"Stop it! You're to hurt to move!"

Kale simply clawed into Darcia's face and the black wolf flinched away after his golden eye was almost scratched into. The gash was only a few inches away from the jugular, but it didn't pierce it. Bane snarled down at Darcia,"So far you've attacked me, my mate and continued a fight that should not have been. These are all crimes of expulsion but together they equal death."

I watched in morbid curiosity. Darcia snarled,"You can't do it you old man. You can't kill me."

Kale took a few steps back, snarling with his hackles raised,"Get to your feet you spineless piece of filth. We shall see if I can't kill you!"

**You know, the battle was supposed to be Eva rushing in all badass and stopping her mate and being totally in-control of him and making him listen to her. If ya'll ask for it enough I'll make a one-shot for you. But it has to be at least over six. Six peeps. To like PM me or review and totally ask.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. A Father's Surrender

**Hey hey, it's chapter 2,**

**Chapter- The Father's Surrender**

**Review:**

Kale took a few steps back, snarling with his hackles raised,"Get to your feet you spineless piece of filth. We shall see if I can't kill you!"

**And now:**

Darcia immediately leapt to his feet. Eva cried out,"No! No, Kale! You have to stop-"

Kale looked at her from the corner of his eyes and growled softly. Eva grew quiet. Darcia made the first move and pounced. But, Kale was ready. First Kale mauled Darcia's back leg, and Darcia bit into his back. Kale wrestled his grip to get to the younger male's head/ear and tore one off. Darcia yelped in pain and shook his head before turned back and locking his fangs dangerously close to Kale's jugular.

The two separated. Darcia stopped panting to call out to his fellow pack members,"Do you see how weak our so called alpha is? Rise up against him, allow me to take is place," No one said anything but watched everyone else. Waiting to see what everyone would do. Darcia turned his shocked eyes on Moss, who surprisingly say with his ears flat and tail tucked. Darcia pricked his ears at the wolf,"Moss? Will you join me?"

Moss shifted uncomfortably,"Darcia... I'm all in for the occasional question-slash-give Em hell. But... You kinda went overboard."

Darcia snarled and raced for the smaller wolf,"YOU COWARD!"

Kale leapt forward and grabbed Darcia by the jugular. Kale forced Darcia's body to go backwards till he landed on his back. Of course, Darcia only knew that his vein had been severed.

And his body twitched as his lifeblood left him. Darci gasped out his final words,"Cowards... I shall... Kill... You... I'll kill you all..."

Eva struggled up and rushed to Kale. Who whined with her and the two touched noses and wagged their tails at each other. Tsume nosed my wound and i growled and shifted away from him,"OW!"

He sniffed around it,"At least the bleeding has stopped-"

We paused as we heard this horrible hacking/choking noise come from Kale. I watched in disgusted horror as he threw up... Oh my god is that a wolf eye? Woah, where'd that awful vibe come from? THE EYE?!

"Holy shit," Hubb cursed - HEY! There he is. Good to know he's alive-and then gasped as the eye disappeared into smoke. SMOKE.

Kale shook his head with a small moan,"What the hell was that?"

Tsume ignored them and kept trying to lick the gash,"Ow! Ow! Stop!"

"Hold still," Tsume softly growled,"I need to clean it, so you can heal faster."

I let out a soft growl and Tsume cleaned the wound while he watched his Father. Kale brought up his illusion, and his sunglasses covered his face. He took a few steps forward,"Tsume-"

Kiba, Hige and Blue all shot forward and blocked his way with menacing growls. Hubb stood a few feet away, gun at the ready. Kale straightened and back a few feet away,"Pack of Paradise," he stressed us all,"I fear I have made a grave mistake. I take full responsibility for my actions, the evil clouded my judgement."

Kiba flickered his own human form up and the rest of us followed suit,"I sensed the evil in the eye. It was also what drove Darcia mad in our previous life. You and your pack may leave. No more blood should be spilled."

Tsune scooped me up in his arms,"I'm taking Amber back, she'd have trouble walking," he looked over at his parents and nodded,"Mother, Father."

Eva beamed at her son and Kale nodded back. I snugged closer to Tsume and tried not to think about how awful I felt.

**THANK YOU FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
